


First Kiss

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Bad Weather, Cute, Embarrassment, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kakaku, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Oneshot, Rainy seasons, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Goku and Kakarot are out tonight on their first date before the weather clashes over them





	First Kiss

Goku: *tosses his backpack in the car and gets in*

Kakarot: ready?

Goku: yeah before my Dad kills us

Kakarot: *he chuckled and speeds off. Dirt and dust blinds them from behind them*

Goku: *he looks out, watching the stars and the moon. Never has he been at peace such as tonight. He brought a hand out, feeling the rush of the air. For once he was free*

Kakarot: *watching his boyfriend out from the corner of his eye he smiles. Happy to see Goku living and being happy instead of a broken soul* where to

Goku: our place

Kakarot: you got it *he speeds off with Goku laughing out*

X

Goku: *taking a sip out of a bottle of beer. Sitting on the car*

Kakarot: Son Goku the child of God yet he's drinking

Goku: *he lightly smiled* I'm only drinking LIGHT Beer for one thing and I'm only having one

Kakarot: *he gets up and pins Goku to the car* oh but the sight is welcoming~

Goku: *he hums, wrapping his legs around him and pulls him close* oh really~?

Kakarot: *he looked deep into his eyes before looking at his lips. Leaning in slowly*

Goku: *his face heats up slightly as he leans against him all before a loud clash scared them both and rain started to pour down*

Kakarot: damn it get in the car!

Goku: *he started to laugh as he gets off the car and quickly jumps into it*

Kakarot: what are you laughing about? *starts driving off*

Goku: we got scared over a little bit of thunder

Kakarot: *he chuckled a little bit* guess we did

Goku: just go to the park. It's fine

Kakarot: that's all I can think about going anyways

Goku: *sighs, hating how the weather ruined the moment*

-5 minutes later-

Goku: *sitting on the swings, looking up at the stars*

Kakarot: *sitting next to him* you do that a lot

Goku: staring? I enjoy the night because of the stars. The way they twinkle reminds me of your eyes and how they twinkle

Kakarot: *he felt a bit flattered and stands up in front of him with a mischievous smirk*

Goku: *he smirked back and pulls Kakarot closer who brought his legs onto his hips* yes?

Kakarot: let's try that again~

Goku: *he leans forward* I agree~

Kakarot: *he kissed him*

Goku: *his tail puffed up as all he felt was electricity through his body*

Kakarot: *he pulled a little back* I love you

Goku: I love you too

*the end*


End file.
